Tentative Monday
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Series: 'DECEPTION, PROBLEMS, BETRAYAL, LIES, GOSSIP, PARTY, SECRETS, MYSTERIES, REVENGE: ' Ringer: Twin sisters Bridget and Siobhan (both played by Gellar) have been at odds for the last six years and find that their lives are both unraveling at the same rate. Bridget, a recovering addict and ex-stripper, is on the run from the mob after witnessing a murder. She flees to her twin sister Siobhan's home. The sisters seem to be repairing their broken relationship until Siobhan mysteriously disappears overboard during a boat trip the sisters take together. Bridget soon discovers her sister's seemingly perfect life is full of secrets after she is attacked in Siobhan's future apartment. Life unexpected: Teenager Lux (Britt Robertson) had been through the foster care system for almost her whole life. Cate Cassidy (Shiri Appleby) had given birth to her while still a teen but gave her up for adoption believing a better home could be found for her. Most likely because of her heart problems as a baby, Lux was never adopted. On her 16th birthday, she decides that it's time for her to become an emancipated minor, but before that occurs, she has to get signatures from her unknown birth parents. First she encounters Nathaniel "Baze" Bazile (Kristoffer Polaha), her birth father and owner of the Open Bar. He lives a semi-fraternity boy lifestyle above the drinking establishment with two lazy roommates, and sleeps with many women. However, even when he signs the papers, Baze discovers that he is bonding with his newfound daughter, and realizes that she has his eyes. He introduces Lux to her mother Cate, co-host of the "Morning Madness" drive time show at Portland radio station K-100 and Baze's former one-night stand from high school. Hellcats: Hellcats follows Marti Perkins (Alyson Michalka) a pre-law college student at Lancer University, who lost her scholarship and has no other choice but to join the college's cheer squad, the Hellcats, in order to maintain it. There she meets her new roommate and team captain Savannah Monroe (Ashley Tisdale), the injured flyer Alice Verdura (Heather Hemmens), her new partner Lewis Flynn (Robbie Jones) and the Hellcats coach Vanessa Lodge (Sharon Leal) who hopes to win nationals otherwise the cheer leading program will be cut. All the while, Marti also has to deal with her financially unstable and sometimes irresponsible mother, Wanda Perkins (Gail O'Grady), whom she often has to bail out of difficult situations and her best friend Dan Patch (Matt Barr) who has just started dating Savannah. Melrose Place: In the United States, it debuted on The CW television network in September 2009, and was canceled in May 2010, with Todd Slavkin and Darren Swimmer as executive producers. The series introduced a new group of characters who resided in the titular apartment complex. Of the original characters, Sydney Andrews, Michael Mancini, Jane Andrews, Jo Reynolds, and Amanda Woodward made return appeareances. Gossip Girl: The series begins with the return of Serena van der Woodsen (Blake Lively) from a mysterious stay at a boarding school in Cornwall, Connecticut.Blair Waldorf (Leighton Meester), whom creators describe as the queen at the center of their chess game,is a longtime friend and occasional rival of Serena's, and the Queen Bee of Constance Billard School's social scene. The story also follows Chuck Bass (Ed Westwick), the bad boy of the Upper East Side, Nate Archibald (Chace Crawford), Chuck's best friend, and other characters of the turbulent Manhattan scene: Dan Humphrey (Penn Badgley), Nate's friend and Serena's on-again, off-again ex; Vanessa Abrams (Jessica Szohr), Dan's best friend; and Dan's ambitious sister Jenny Humphrey (Taylor Momsen). 90210: The series revolves around several students at the fictional West Beverly Hills High, including new Beverly Hills residents Annie Wilson and Dixon Wilson. Their father, Harry Wilson, has returned from Kansas to his Beverly Hills childhood home with his family to care for his mother, former television and theater actress Tabitha Wilson, who has a drinking problem and clashes with his wife Debbie. Annie and Dixon struggle to adjust to their new lives while making friends and yet adhering to their parents' wishes. Pretty Little Liars: The series follows the lives of four teenage girls –Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings – whose clique falls apart after the disappearance of their leader, Alison DiLaurentis. One year later, after the discovery of Ali's body, they begin receivingtext messages from an anonymous source , "A", who threatens to expose their secrets – including long-hidden ones they thought only their close friend Alison knew. As the shows continue they discover more secrets that can harm not only them but the ones around them. They also discover clues that may lead them to find out the identity of 'A' and Ali's killer. Desperate Housewives: The first season premiered on October 3, 2004 and introduces the four central characters of the show: Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo, Bree Van de Kamp and Gabrielle Solis, as well as their families and neighbors on Wisteria Lane. The main mystery of the season is the unexpected suicide of Mary Alice Young, and her husband and son's involvement in the events leading up to it. Bree fights to save her marriage, Lynette struggles to cope with her demanding children, Susan fights Edie Britt for new neighbor Mike Delfino's affection, and Gabrielle tries to prevent her husband Carlos from discovering that she is having an affair with their gardener, John Rowland. Revenge: Emily Thorne (Emily VanCamp) comes to the Hamptons for the summer, renting a home next to the Grayson family to enjoy a bright summer. However, it's clear Emily has been to the Hamptons before as a little girl. In reality, Emily is Amanda Clarke, whose father was framed for a crime he didn't commit and sent to prison for life. She was permanently separated from him and never saw him again. Now, she's returned to the Hamptons, intent on getting revenge against those who wronged her and her father, the top of that list being Victoria Grayson (Madeleine Stowe), matriarch of the Grayson family and the woman who her father loved and who, in the end, betrayed him. As she sets her plan in motion, Emily tries to navigate the upper society to destroy those who betrayed her father. But the further she goes, the more her emotions get involved and the more she questions her motives and the moves she makes. The song used in the promo of this section was Last Friday Night by Katy Perry, Schedule: 14:00 - 15:00: Ringer (22 Episodes) 15:00 - 16:00: Life Unexpected (13 Episodes) 16:00 - 17:00: Hellcats - Cancelled (22 Episodes) 17:00 - 18:00: Melrose Place 2.0 - Cancelled (18 Episodes) 18:00 - 19:00: Gossip Girl (18 Episodes) 19:00 - 20:00: 90210 (24 Episodes) 20:00 - 21:00: Pretty Little Liars (22 Episodes) 21:00 - 22:00: Desperate Housewives (23 Episodes) 22:00 - 23:00: Revenge (22 Episodes)